


Co-Leads

by darkparadise16



Category: Holby City
Genre: Bickering, F/F, Humor, Sexual Humor, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkparadise16/pseuds/darkparadise16
Summary: A one shot with a different take to the Berena dynamic. Some strong swearing. Months of dislike, and now something else is brewing...





	1. Where the hell did that come from

**Author's Note:**

> Okay forgive the awful title, this one shot came to me randomly one night and I wrote it very quickly so figured I should do the same with the title... a different take to the Berena dynamic. I cannot wait for BMAM's return and missed their banter and winding each other up with their stubbornness so this was born

Bernie and Serena had been working on the same ward for a couple of months now, so a relatively new dynamic, however Bernie Wolfe had been at the hospital for just over a year, and one thing had remained constant – her dislike of Serena and visa versa.

 

Okay scrap that, not dislike, no that simply wasn’t true. Nor was it hatred, but there was something grating on both of them. They clashed more times than she could remember, right from the first meeting it had been like two sides of the same coin instantly riling each other up the wrong way. They pushed each other’s buttons, each one irritating the other with their appalling little habits (this only recently discovered since sharing an office) and regularly entered sparring matches across the ward when it seemed impossible for them to agree on a diagnosis or course of treatment – so every other patient then. No exaggeration.

 

All of this had been flames on the surface of a simmering dynamic just waiting to implode, neither woman realising exactly what it was that frustrated them so much within seconds of being in the same room. Sure, Serena knew of Bernie’s affair with a woman, and Bernie herself wasn’t blind to Serena’s all-round-attractive-ness. If that was even a thing. Despite this, however, neither woman recognised the feelings or the signs and continued the biting co-partnership of AAU in dramatic fashion…

 ---------------------

 

“BP falling, we need to switch to an open laparotomy now”

 

“Miss Wolfe we are in the middle of a keyhole procedure, 30 seconds and she’ll be out of danger”

 

“30 seconds might be too long! 140 over 60 and falling”

 

“I’ve got this”

 

“Miss Campbell, I have more experience with this, let me-“

 

“No! Now stay quiet for 20 seconds so I can concentrate”

 

Bernie’s eyes grew wide as she remained glued to Serena’s. “18 seconds”

 

“Yes thank you”

 

“…”

 

“10 seconds”

 

“I don’t appreciate a countdown”

 

“It helps with the task at hand I find… 6”

 

“Miss Wolfe…” Serena clicked the staples into place with ease

 

“4”

 

“Bernie!” Serena’s eyes snapped up, Bernie’s meeting her instantly, narrowing at Serena’s fuming stance.

 

_Easily distracted are we?_

_Easily stressed Miss Wolfe?_

 

*beep* *beep* *beep*

 

“And she’s back in synus” neither woman heard this, or anything else for that matter as they stood staring at one another. After a few seconds, Serena moved.

 

“Good, see, miracles do happen under my hands. Close up please” and she was gone

 --------------------------

 

Stomping into the office, Bernie let rip

 

“Did I just imagine that or did we actually go at each other in full on ‘fuck professionalism’ style?

 

“I’m sorry, are you talking to me?”

 

“No I’m talking to Casper the friendly ghost”

 

“Well keep it down, some of us have paperwork to do” glaring at her unashamedly and maintaining eye contact when the blonde stared back in disbelief

 

“Well at least I get the job done”

 

Right, she wanted an argument, she’d get a bloody argument. Slamming the pen down she replied with gritted teeth

 

“Repeat that”

 

Bernie narrowed her eyes, unable to help herself as she slowly walked towards Serena’s side of the table

 

“You heard”

 

Taking in the woman’s stance, Serena couldn’t help but feel it was entirely provocative, and she was anything but a docile woman. Standing abruptly, she grabbed her now cold coffee and took a slow swig, both women never breaking eye contact. As she stood close to Bernie she suddenly raised the cup as though to throw it over her, only to be stopped midway by Bernie’s hand on her wrist.

 

Eyes narrowed and breaths inhaled slowly and steadily.

 

“Unwise move Miss Campbell”

 

“And I believe that’s physical restraining, right up there with sexual harassment”

 

“Is that a threat?”

 

“Why? Would you react with more than a sullen stare if it was?”

 

Using Bernie’s outraged surprise to her advantage, Serena smirked, pulling her hand away and walked out of the office, nudging Bernie’s shoulder as she did. Walking as quickly as possible through the ward, she made a note to stand by a patient, flicking open the notes as she heard the office door slam.

 ---------------------

 

“What in God’s name do you think you’re doing?!”

 

Bernie didn’t waver in her concentration, elbow deep in a man’s intestines she replied with a firm command

 

“A necessary procedure”

 

“Okay I’ve just about had it with you Miss Wolfe, first your stunt in surgery this morning, now you steal my patient to- “

 

“Whilst it is riveting to hear the outline of my day, I am currently in the middle of saving a life, so in the nicest way possible… beat it”

 

“I beg your pardon? Talk to me like that again and you’ll be out on your ear

 

“So be it…” Bernie extracted the bullet and glanced up, finding Serena’s eyes

 

“I’d rather be an action woman than a pen pusher” looking down at the patient she resumed the task. “5 o prolein, keep pushing those fluids” she set to work, stitching the wound in record time.

 

She looked up again with a smug look, only to find Serena gone. _Right, two walk outs it more than enough for one day…_

 

Serena almost ran into Pulses, desperate for a large coffee shot. _Pen pusher?!_ She gritted her teeth. _Boy oh boy was she seething. Sure she did a lot of paperwork but she was the fucking deputy CEO, a step above Major Bernie bloody Wolfe. Ha, she’d remind her of that the next time they spared. See the look on her face_.

 

Coffee in hand she weaved her way through the corridors, determined to drink in peace for the last few minutes of her crappy shift. That’s on the slim chance she would- a hand firmly grasped her (thankfully) non-coffee arm and steered her into a side room, well, a supply closet it turned out. She let out a yelp before the door was slammed shut and she heard the lock turn. Spinning around she remained tense when she saw it was Bernie

 

“Oh for heaven’s sake haven’t you had enough for one day?”

 

“Me?! I seem to remember you provoking _me_ this morning, you almost throwing coffee over _me- “_

 

“Would never have actually done it- “

 

“You interrupting a much needed and risky operation- “

 

“Professionalism and all that- wait!” Placing her coffee down she was ready to pounce. Walking closer to Bernie she let rip, poking her in the chest. _Her rather smooth, attractive chest_ …

 

“That was my patient and you performed a risky procedure without even consulting me at all!” Bernie’s eyes flickered to Serena’s hand and then her lips… _God she’s beautiful when she’s angry._

 

 “You simply cannot do those things in a hospital Miss Wolfe”

 

“If you’re done jabbing me in the chest… I’m pretty sure that constitutes, what was it?” She looked to the ceiling for a second. “Oh yes, sexual harassment”. She stared at her eyes then, her gaze accidentally flickering down to her lips once more. _I’m furious and she’s so bloody close_.

 

“No I’m not bloody done, I expect an apology” she poked that last one into her chest again and Bernie snapped. Grabbing hold of her wrists, she pulled her tightly so they were a hairsbreadth apart. Eyes flickered to lips again.

 

“What did I tell you about those hands?”

 

“I…”

 

“…”

 

Before either of them knew what was happening, hands were grasping hair and mouths hand connected in a fierce duel, tongues battling for control and surprised moans reverberated against soft lips.

 

Several seconds later, tugging at Bernie’s hair, Serena suddenly remembered what it was she was doing, and, more precisely who it was and she broke the kiss, stumbling back until she hit the shelves. Panting wildly, they couldn’t take their eyes off each other, both wondering what the hell had just happened. As eyes naturally flickered to lips once more, Bernie made a decision.

 

“Serena…” Serena’s eyes shot up at the sound of Bernie’s whisper, teeth biting her lip to stop her from frankly screaming with the heat suddenly pooling in her knickers.

 

“Mmm?...” _Jesus I don’t think anyone has ever kissed me like that- oh god!_

Bernie was back on her faster than she could blink, mouth claiming hers in a rematch which quickly became a power struggle, backwards and forwards, Bernie’s hands holding the shelves behind Serena’s head, a knee suddenly in between hers, the whole thing making Serena whimper.

 

_Yesss… please Bernie please_

Tongues tangled and the sexual fission rose until their actions became hungry for more friction. Arms wrapped around muscled shoulders as Bernie undid trousers and grasped Serena’s thighs, lifting her effortlessly, settling her against the shelves. Serena moaned in surprise, flinging one arm out desperately to find purchase on something. As her legs came to rest around Bernie’s waist, the macho blonde used her incredible strength to hold her upright with one arm wrapped around her waist, wasting no time in bringing a free hand between their bodies, and more directly, between Serena’s legs, massaging until she groaned loudly, nipping Bernie’s bottom lip.

 

_God she had to have her right now_

 

She stopped touching the heat between Serena’s legs, breaking the kiss so they could both breathe for a second, and instead slipped her hand underneath her knickers, groaning loudly when she felt the soft wet heat at the apex of her thighs.

 

“Christ Serena” she whispered into her ear, flicking in teasing strokes again and again

 

Serena gasped, biting Bernie’s earlobe as she felt the woman’s nimble fingers exploring her, slipping lower before she suddenly plunged a finger straight in, curling it instantly

 

Squeaking loudly, Serena was delirious from the pleasure, her tongue numb from the strength of Bernie’s, her legs trembling from the power of the heat between her thighs. And suddenly it grew infinitely more delicious when Bernie lifted her body, slipping her finger out before adding another and thrusting back in to the hilt

 

“Argh!!... Fuck” The combination of Serena’s outrageous heat and the feeling of her nails on her back coupled with the little whispered expletive made Bernie react instantly. Bringing her head back so she could watch her through every minute, she used all the strength she had in her arm to bounce Serena up and down and thrust her fingers at the same time, creating the incredibly intense feeling for Serena of getting well and truly fucked. As soon as the first thrust registered, Serena was fully in the throes of pleasure, her back hitting the shelf again and again and again as Bernie didn’t let up. Serena’s at first little moans became very loud very quickly and Bernie swore if she had her phone handy right now, she would record the sound and play it on repeat as she went to sleep, _her very own lullaby to send her off…_ Bernie groaned, feeling Serena gush with pleasure, hissing as her nails dug into her shoulders. Serena was being so bloody responsive, her own desire was fast becoming uncomfortable _, but she would give this woman a blissful orgasm first._ Hearing Serena cry out again, slightly sharper this time, Bernie guessed she was close, and with a very deliberate flick of her thumb, Serena came apart. Leaning forward and swallowing Serena’s shrieks, her hand cramped from their position but she didn’t remove it until Serena’s legs flopped down, Bernie’s arm still supporting her.

 

Gasping in air, Serena looked at Bernie, smiling at her happy grin and could only think of one thing to say

 

“What was that about ‘fuck professionalism’?”


	2. Oh you've really done it now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I thought I was done with this fic, until I wasn't... this wouldn't leave me alone, something was nagging at me to carry it on so I'm going to.
> 
> Plus some people requested some time ago for another chapter, so consider this one, and the next an early Christmas present :) (Obviously if you think it's any good)
> 
> Already written half the next chapter so will be posting that very soon, and as always, do pop in a comment or two :)

Their heated encounter served only to add another layer to their already combustible relationship.

 

Reaching for her with eager fingers, Serena had groaned with disappointment when their pagers had alerted them to their much needed presence on the ward. Smirking at the pink hue on Serena’s cheeks, Bernie had planted another fierce kiss on her before they both made a hasty exit, professional masks on once more. 2 damp fingers and trembling knees the only signs of a sexual encounter, unnoticeable to the ward they were so accustomed to bickering on.

 

The bickering continued, constantly, their usual squabbles exacerbated by the underlying tension. Bernie had always managed to strictly separate work from the personal, blaming their recent frenzied fuck on the heightened tensions of the day, a silent agreement between them that it had been a one off. The truth? Her ravishing of Serena Campbell in a storage cupboard, or more precisely, up against said storage, had switched something on in both of them which they were struggling to ignore. Add to that the determined manner in which Holby’s resident flirt would push her buttons at every available opportunity made it impossible for Bernie to not dish out innuendos of her own.

 

It had started with small glances, both women experienced enough to do their work almost on autopilot, leaving more than enough unprofessional space for other teasing pursuits. This soon gravitated to prolonged stares that screamed _you are entirely fuckable right now_ to a quirk of the eyebrow when a very hard-working and therefore distracted brunette had leapt ten feet away from the desk, screaming in horror at the 8-legged intruder walking perfectly happily over her keyboard. _Oh so you can scream without my hand down your knickers_ …

 

Hidden touches, brushes of chests, hands against arms, breaths on the back of necks, smirks and deep eye-sex when they walked past each other in the corridor. Bernie was having to take considerably colder showers at the moment, using all of her self-control not to sort herself out every night when teasing dreams of curvaceous hips and flirtatious demands entered her mind. Serena, meanwhile, was burning up with the need to have her, biting down every frustrated groan as yet another day on AAU passed with little to no opportunity to return the favour. The way the ward was currently going, that wouldn’t happen in the hospital. _At mine, when Jason is away, where I can control the pace and we won’t be disturbed at all…_ she smiled as a plan formed in her head.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Three days later, with a stroke of luck, she was given the chance, and she seized it. Walking through a still hectic AAU, 2 coffees in hand, with 10 minutes left until clocking-off, she spied Bernie deep in conversation on the phone in their office and grinned. Reading the conversation as a consult, Serena knew she would have a little time before Bernie hung up.

 

Closing the door, she placed their coffees on the desk and sat down, watching Bernie around the side of her computer with heavy interest. Tapping away on her keyboard with one hand and holding the phone steady with the other, Serena pounced. Pushing back slowly, she sank to the floor and ran a hand up the inside of her trouser leg, brushing one finely sculpted ankle. Hearing the gasp and a creak of the chair, Serena chuckled and pulled it back towards her, keeping her firmly hidden from the blonde’s prying eyes.

 

“U- Urm yes, the Davison procedure is something I am definitely familiar- _gasp-_ and comfortable with”

 

Continuing to massage her toned skin, Serena spread her legs, removed her hand, and placed it on the inside of her thigh, rubbing the material of her scrub bottoms against the sensitive skin

 

“Mhmm… right….”

 

Bernie’s voice grew breathier, little gasps making their way out, stuttering in full force now. She replaced her hands with her nails, scratching her from her ankles, up to her thighs once more, moisture gathering in her mouth at the thought of going in the opposite direction and pulling them down her legs, exposing-

 

“Right- y-yes of -of course, I look forward to seeing you then. Bye”

 

Once she had hung up, Serena made a quick escape to her side and grabbed the coffee, turning to push Bernie back into her seat with a thud. _Oh those pupils, you want me don’t you_

 

“What are you-“

 

“Why I’m going home Miss Wolfe, it is the end of my shift after all”

 

“But I-“

 

“Enjoy your coffee” and with a sway of her hips she was gone

 

_Oh my God, is she really going to leave me here without touching me?!_

 

With a huff, Bernie picked up her coffee and gulped gratefully, the hot caffeine giving her much needed energy. Setting the cup down again, she was about to force herself to start paperwork when a written scribble on the cup caught her eye. Turning it around she laughed, smiling widely before jotting the information in her phones sat nav.

 

2 hours later… destination: Campbell residence

 


	3. Returning the favour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much what it says on the tin. No plot at the moment, must warn you. Just a space where our girls can let of some steam... a lot more individual thoughts in this one, felt it was missing this a bit before.
> 
> Oh and please note the rating change... more to come I promise ;)

Serena smirked as she heard the slam of a car door, sipping her wine once more. This was dangerous territory she knew. They are work colleagues, were mere acquaintances when the first fuck-me-out-of-nowhere- collision had happened. This dynamic was entirely different, inviting her to come further in; _enter my home, let me make this personal and invite an almost-stranger who I just happen to see every sodding day into my home for a much overdue orgasm._

 

Hearing the bell, Serena picked up her glass and casually moved to the door, already plotting how this would go. Opening it wide to Bernie’s curious face, she brought the glass up to her lips and sipped long and slow, her tongue darting out to lick away a stray drop. Bernie’s eyes darkened a fraction and she shook her head with a chuckle.

 

“Something funny?”

 

“Not at all Miss Campbell. I should have known one’s love of shiraz extended to one’s private abode as well as one’s office”

 

Serena quirked her eyebrow and retorted with her usual quick wit. Something about being a lady of luxury, she didn’t pick it all up… _that eyebrow will be the death of me_.

 

The door was opened wide then, and as she stepped inside Bernie remembered she did have a fully functioning voice- _okay, half functioning._

 

“Oh I don’t th-think anyone could ever accuse you of that. Hard worker you are”

 

Serena smiled then and Bernie looked up, hand depositing her bag somewhere or another as she took her in. Leaning against the door, one arm wrapped around gorgeous curves, one hand swirling the wine in her glass slowly. The feature that captured her attention however, was the smile. Little Miss Sunshine suddenly popped into her mind… _no, far too diminished. Serena glowed…_

 

Hearing her chuckle, Bernie smiled back

 

“The satin sheets on my bed say otherwise”

 

And suddenly Bernie’s imagination ran wild, Serena’s naked form wrapped in a silk blanket while she stood on a sun-drenched balcony, Serena ripping said sheets with her sharp fingernails as Bernie pinned her hips-

 

Coughing slightly, Bernie snapped back to the present, suddenly aware she had been staring intently at Serena throughout her daydream. Not that she seemed to care, staring unabashedly back before dropping her eyes to Bernie’s cleavage. Clenching with strong arousal, Bernie froze, mouth open like a mute idiot as she brought the glass back up to her lips and sipped.

 

_Oh my-_

 

As a drop of wine escaped her lips, Bernie moved forward, catching it on her thumb before tasting it herself. _Two can tease Serena_. She smirked when Serena’s hand shook, pupils growing impossibly bigger.

 

_Christ pull it together Campbell…_

 

“Mmm, not bad…”

 

Their eyes remained firmly connected, faces inches apart. Serena moved her glass to the side, long forgotten.

 

“It’s got nothing on you though-“

 

The second the words had registered, Serena gasped, connecting their lips in a firm kiss. Her tongue darted out to caress her bottom lip with a quick flick. Caught off guard, by the time Bernie’s brain caught up to actually respond, Serena was pushing her slightly away, one hand flat on her chest as she walked Bernie backwards to the stairs. Serena’s brain was just about to short circuit- _Bernie had tasted me?! After her fingers had been… DEAR GOD._ Eyes widening as she made quick work of pushing Bernie to sit on the stairs with a firm shove, she decided she wanted details, _and lots of them thank you very much…_

 

Smirking at Serena’s flushed face, Bernie bit her lip, leaning back on the stairs in a position of surrender, watching the brunette’s lithe form above her. As Serena stood, her eyes raked over Bernie’s torso and legs, a wicked glint in her eye as an idea formed. A fantasy, to be more precise…

 

Looking up expectantly it took everything in Bernie not to reach up and tug Serena down, crash their bodies together until it became impossible to tell where one started and the other began. Clenching her fists to regain control, the air thickened considerably as Serena nudged Bernie’s leg to one side and smiling that cheeky grin of hers, knelt between them, reaching up to open her coat.

 

God Serena had fantasies about that coat, you know, the long cream one that just reaches the top of her thighs, _yes that one._ Well almost every sexual encounter she had imagined now she thought about it, featured that coat at some point or another. Either as a very comfortable garment for Bernie to be under, over, or half wearing as Serena saw to every inch of her for hours on end, or simply as an ornament one could see out of the corner of one’s eye, hanging very innocently until Serena peaked at it whilst teasing her relentlessly. Noticing Bernie’s breasts rising and falling in sharper gasps, she brought her eyes up and smirked at pained and puzzled expression on her face.

 

“Oh you thought I meant come over for a quick screw, you know, like we had last time… well as much as I would like to make you orgasm against that wall…”

 

She undid the last button, pulling the coat apart to reveal Bernie’s black blouse with interest before tugging on the button of her trousers.

 

Bernie meanwhile, hung on every word, not even stopping the gasps escaping her mouth now, shocked both at the pace of the actions and the fact Serena was talking. _Talking during foreplay…? disrobing? Either way it’s a turn on… who knew._

 

“The sight of this coat and the very recent revelation that you kept a secret from me has changed my mind.”

 

Bernie would have thought, in any other situation, that Serena had decided to leave her unsatisfied, but the feeling of her trousers and knickers around her ankles persuaded her otherwise.

 

_Oh- there they go- okay…_

 

Managing to find her voice again, Bernie murmured “What secret?”

 

Tugging her shoes, trousers, and knickers completely off, Serena resumed her kneeling position and brought her mouth around to Bernie’s ear, a dirty chuckle escaping her lips as they brushed her earlobe.

 

“Tell me Miss Wolfe, when you sucked your fingers, did you deep throat them?”

 

 


	4. Not until I say so

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So after a pretty busy but wonderful Christmas, it was time to pick up where we left off. Not entirely happy with this chapter, finding my way back into my creation, but I think it's a nice intermittent one before the hot and steamy shows up :)
> 
> We are on our way there in any case :) 
> 
> I hope you all had a good Christmas, and was as excited as I was to see so many new Berena stories ;)

Bernie groaned loudly at the image Serena had just invoked, her hands reaching round to tug at those incredible hips, emitting a soft whisper when she felt herself gush with arousal, wetting Serena’s trousers.

 

“Oh Jesus”

 

Serena chuckled in response, grabbing her wrists and pinning them firmly to her sides. Her hands twitched as Serena flicked her ear with her tongue before bringing her head around to meet Bernie’s eyes.

 

“You are going to stay completely still”

 

Bernie forgot to breathe she was so enraptured

 

“If you don’t, I’m going to pop upstairs, grab my vibrator, and finish myself off… without you. Understood?”

 

Panting and trembling with need, Bernie made the decision to pin Serena once her orders were completed and bury her face in between her legs until she couldn’t speak for a week…

 

“Miss Wolfe I’m-“

 

“Yes, uhmm- understood”

 

Serena narrowed her eyes and drew her tongue slowly over her top lip, almost daring Bernie not to watch it. _Pay attention._

 

Keeping eye contact, Serena reached out and toyed with the first button on that fitted black blouse of hers, popping it open oh so slowly before moving down to the second, resting just underneath her breasts, _and suddenly her mind can’t stop thinking about vibrations and long plastic toys strapped to her waist…_

 

Nip nip nip

 

“Argh!-“

 

Serena flicked her tongue against the swell of her breast

 

_Christ this not touching nonsense… I could just flip her over…_

 

“Shit”

 

She felt Serena chuckle again as hot lips traced her fingers down her torso, gasping loudly when at last she reached the bottom button, Serena now dangerously close to her clit, the shadow of a breath ghosting over.

 

“Well Miss Wolfe… I am a little disappointed in the bra”

 

Plain and black, it screamed to Serena _dark and filthy_

 

“Something for next time” and with a dirty smirk and _sweet God_ a flick of the eyebrow, Bernie was laid out all but naked in front of her.

 

Bernie doesn’t talk much during sex, has been known to be rather private and conserved when it comes to physical intimacy, but the timbre of AAU’s Queen connects somewhere deep inside her and she suddenly finds herself connecting with the eroticism.

 

“I’ll do better”

 

Serena pauses then, watching Bernie shiver slightly. She takes the opportunity to take her all in, from the cream fabric caressing her arms and waist, down her slightly darker torso, legs as long as her bannister, and finally, back up to that glorious little spot in the middle.

 

Bernie blushed under Serena’s scrutiny, sure she would combust any second and reveal the height of her arousal by soaking her stairs indefinitely. _Oh yes, thank you for the foreplay and everything, but it wasn’t enough to let myself drip under you, no, I wanted to leave my mark, let everyone know I was fucked by you-_

 

_Oh shit_

 

Feeling Serena’s hands push her legs up a step, Bernie blushed a deeper shade of red when she heard it. The unmistakable wetness between her legs. Hands clenched and unclenched against her sides as she fought not to grab the railing and fling herself up the stairs and out of sight.

 

Serena, meanwhile had gone incredibly quiet and suddenly needing to see her reaction, Bernie glanced down, only to see Serena staring with narrow eyes.

 

“You’ve tasted me Bernie...”

 

_Oh the way she says my name_

 

“Now I want a sample” she smirked

 

“Or two… but you are going to do something for me”

 

_Seriously woman, your lips are divine, I know, I’ve tasted them... Could I do that?_

 

“Something?”

 

Serena shifted, bringing herself lower until Bernie had to sit up on her elbows to see her face

 

“Talk”

 

And before Bernie could ask for any further details on that little ambiguous request, she was thrown back in a fit of pleasure.

 

Serena kissed her lips slowly, once, twice. Grasping Bernie’s hips, Serena brought her face away, and waiting for Bernie to look down once more, licked her lips experimentally.

 

_Gosh… this is going to be a long night…_

 


	5. A little piece of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the late update, what a hectic week!
> 
> This picks up right where the last chapter left off. Basically a continuation of a steamy, teasing sexual encounter. Haven't decided exactly where I'm going with this, or how long this will be but I'm definitely open to suggestions if you would like to see them in different scenarios etc. Do let me know :) 
> 
> Oh and note the rating change... it is quite detailed so figured I should cover myself for the next chapter and any that follow ;)

“Mmm…” narrowing her eyes back onto Bernie’s centre, Serena bit her bottom lip making Bernie squirm before dipping her head again, and this time, Bernie couldn’t help her response

 

“Serena… Serena… oh fuck!”

 

What had started as whispers quickly grew to high pitched moans as Serena peppered soft kisses on the inside of her thighs, edging inwards to her vagina before flicking it once, quickly.

 

_Christ this woman can tease!_

Placing her hands in between her thighs, she parted her with her fingers and swallowed hard. The scent of her was intoxicating, her tongue feeling heavy in her mouth as she moaned from the need to taste her.

 

“There you are… God you really do need this don’t you” She chuckled, moving her fingers in minuscule movements to stimulate her. _Despite the fact she had only ever experimented with another woman, certainly never tasted one, she was taken aback at how aroused she was for someone she barely knew…_

 

Bernie’s knuckles were white, the strength in her grip palpable as she strained against the need to take over from the bloody maddening woman and fuck her repeatedly against those sodding satin covered bed sheets. _Yes those ones, just up the stairs she was currently spread eagled on…_

Her moans became more frequent as Serena massaged her outer lips, brushing over the short hairs. _Jesus she’s such a-_

“So tell me… how many women have you tasted?”

 

Bernie tilted her head forwards again “Wh-what?!”

 

Serena shifted further back, bringing her hands away from her centre and rested them on her waist. She waited.

 

…

 

…

 

Looking at her questioningly, Bernie came to the harsh realisation that Serena really wasn’t going to continue what she had started until she ‘talked’. _Right… so you ask, I answer, and I get my reward…?_

She swallowed hard and tried one last time to avoid a verbal scrutiny of her somewhat fucked up sex life, her facial expression turning from one of disbelief to pleading, her eyes purposefully glancing in between her legs before bringing them back up to Serena’s.

 

Almost chuckling from the look on Bernie’s face, Serena could see the cogs turning as Bernie made the decision to grant Serena her request or lose this sexual power play, matching Bernie’s glance with one of her own. _I want to hear you talk Major and I will wait all night if I have to…_

 

_Okay fine… urm…_

 

“Uchhm, two?”

 

Serena gave a satisfied little nod before returning to her previous position, fingers spreading her once more and she gasped at the contrast of cool air on her wet clit and Serena’s warm tongue and sharp teeth licking and nipping her way up her thighs. It wasn’t until she reached the joining of her waist and legs that she spoke again, this time a deeper timbre to her voice

 

“What was it like?”

 

She trembled, feeling Serena’s lips brush against the very edge of her vagina, hairs moving incredibly softly with the rush of air from her lips.

 

_Think Bernie think… another question… something… something… oh… right details… yes. Well Christ how was she supposed to answer that?!_

 

She went straight for honesty

 

“Hmm… soft and warm”

 

Serena’s breath blew over her clit making her twitch, her soaking entrance growing pinker by the second as her arousal grew. Serena massaged with her fingers a little more, taking in the bristle of her outer hairs, dry from the wetness that had once soaked them.

 

“Describe the first time”

 

_First… girl… young… in Cambridge. Wh- Why has she…? Oh right… out loud…_

 

Serena had looked up in anticipation and lowered her mouth again when Bernie resumed talking

 

“Ahh… young girl at uni...” Serena bit underneath her thigh, sharp enough to make her squeak and leave a bruise, her fingers keeping their pace

 

“House party… lot to drink... upset so offered me a fag…” It was all a bit of a blur now she thought back. _Well that’s what copious amounts of alcohol and a slightly confused sexuality does for you…_

 

Serena’s tongue flicked over the bruise repeatedly before slowing it right down and running the length of her (very big) tongue across the mark.

 

“Oh! Mmm… uchm- We were outside- _gasp_ -“ suddenly she wanted to be the wanton woman Serena was clearly so fucking attracted to, and that was a massive turn on…

 

“So we smoked the cigarettes and I fucked her with my tongue against the wall of the house as way of thanks.“ The sentence was rushed with Bernie clearly trying to keep some semblance of control in all this, but Serena caught it all and felt her fascination with the major grow exponentially.

 

Squeezing her fingers together, Serena blew hot air over her clit once more, infinitely closer this time as she sat up again and took in the flushed and now more confident face of Major Berenice Wolfe. _On her fucking stairs…_

 

“Did she scream?”

 

Bernie thought back and vaguely recalled a loud noise extremely close by as her mouth still moved on her pussy. _But who it was…_

 

“It was hard to hear with her legs wrapped around my ears so tightly” _she remembered finding it hard to breath for some time…_

 

Feeling Bernie twitch around her fingers, Serena felt incredibly powerful, being able to make Bernie Wolfe talk during sex and in detail was a huge achievement and her confidence grew as she reached for Bernie’s hand. She tugged on her fingers until they reached between her legs, placing her fingers over Bernie’s she rubbed them over her wetness. Once they were coated, she lifted them to her mouth and sucked them in, watching Bernie’s eyes fully dilate and grow jet black with arousal. Serena’s lips sucked them both in to the very back of her throat before her tongue swiped the length of them, eyes pinning the other with their stares. Serena relished in the attention, eyes closing with a deep moan of pure pleasure. Returning her hand to the stairs, Serena made a mental note to move Bernie to a softer surface after one more question

 

“And the second? Alex I assume” This time she focused her attentions on her torso, still spreading her vagina with her fingers, causing Bernie’s brain to short circuit when Serena’s breast rubbed tantalisingly against her exposed clit, feeling herself gush with more arousal. _Jesus… Alex was definitely a learning curve_

 

Not sure how much she would want to reveal to her, Serena traced her lips oh so softly and slowly against her torso, just above the damp patch of dark curls, Bernie’s muscles contracting from the need to reach out to her, it was so incredibly teasing. _I’ll move her in a minute_

 

Gasping more sharply now, Bernie found her voice

 

“Yes… bad day… needed an outlet- _gasp_ \- Alex came knocking, offered a drink, so I put my mouth to good use. And yes, she screamed.” She twitched at her own admission, suddenly realising how erotic both occasions sounded. _God putting my mouth on you Serena would be a very good use of my time... every night..._ And suddenly her head was full of her average week in the hospital; _working professionally alongside Serena during the day, waiting for her call later that night… with specific instructions… place, time, hell a scenario if she pleased, all involving her mouth alone…_

 

Moving her fingers further in, Serena’s thoughts were running just as wild. Groaning loudly at the scenario Bernie had conjured up in her mind, her imagination was running frantic. _Bernie taking control of another woman with her mouth buried between her legs, the brunette writhing around on the bed whilst Bernie focused all her frustrations and tensions of the day on that task, completely focused as she always is with every case, her tongue working with determination…_

 

Groaning loudly again, Serena came so close to coming herself she had to rest her forehead on Bernie’s damp torso, the woman beneath her panting with restraint. Taking a few deep breaths, she brought her face up and growled her next instructions

 

“Upstairs. NOW”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. One two three...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the last scene... from the stairs to the bedroom...
> 
> Just smut, no plot, but I suppose a little fluff here and there. I feel well and truly back into this now, may even be able to update another tomorrow the way my mind is going!
> 
> Do let me know what you think, I'm planning to make it dirtier in the next chapters so if you have any particular requests, do let me know or I'll just keep going with my ideas :)

Serena felt Bernie’s vagina twitch at the demand, leaning away to allow her room to move. _Get up those stairs major or I won’t be responsible for my actions._

Still panting from Serena’s attention and keeping firm eye contact, she sat up and brought her face an inch away from Serena’s, breaths intermingling as they settled in the intensity of one another’s hot-as-fuck dilated pupils. Ensuring she had Serena pinned with her eyes and intent on dishing out some teasing of her own, she shifted herself up one, then two steps, knowing full-well her vagina would be moving past Serena’s face. The second Serena’s eyes darted down to watch her, she rotated and stood, looking down over her shoulder with a sway of her hips, her arse fully on display. _Come up here… I want to watch you want me…_ They groaned simultaneously, Bernie from the erotic sensation of her wet lips sliding together as she moved and Serena from the simply criminal view of Bernie’s backside.

 

_I know exactly how I want to take her…_

 

Serena followed her, all but running up the stairs, taking her by surprise she grabbed her shoulders and shoved her against the wall

 

“Mff- Fuck-“

 

She rested her entire body weight on Bernie’s, body’s perfectly aligned, pinning her to the wall and nudged a knee in between her legs. Bernie let out a high-pitched whimper, so close to her orgasm she flushed with embarrassment… _have I ever been this close-this… desperate?_ The second she rutted back against Serena’s well-placed knee, a hand was wrapped around her stomach and she was quickly manoeuvred to the bedroom, Serena pushing her face down onto the bed.

 

“Serena… Se-serena.. I…. I can’t-“

 

Serena was on her in a second, straddling her legs. Looking wantonly at Bernie flushed and panting she knew the teasing was over. Well almost…

 

Bringing her head down to whisper in her ear, she smiled when their hands joined and clung together fiercely, her fingers hurting from the grip. _Mmm… show me after major. After I’ve finished you off_

 

“Can’t what? Take much more?”

 

The blonde shook her head and let out an almost desperate whine. _Well, you have been awfully well-behaved…_

 

“Nor can I. Get on your hands and knees”

 

She obeyed immediately, desperate now for her own raging libido to be satisfied before she pounced on Serena. Getting into position, she had never felt so sexually vulnerable. _Stronger than a lot of women her age, she had always used that to her advantage – better at pinning and satisfying others than squirming and submitting. Hell, she could flip Serena over in a second and would be inside her quicker than she could beg for it, but with her arse in the air and her vagina screaming to be touched, she supposed she was officially that wanton woman…_

 

“Oh!-“

 

Serena’s nails dragged softly up her thighs, from the crease behind her knees to the curve of her arse making her shiver all over, her head dropping forward as a fist hit the bed in frustration.

 

“Do you have any idea how good you look… spread open for me… I could plunge my dildo straight in and you’d thank me for it” Bernie thrust back at that, her arse wiggling just underneath cream fabric.

 

“Ah ah ah… that’s for next time. Now, one final question…” She smoothed her palms over the soft cheeks, the back of her hands tickled by the satin lining of the coat

 

_Oh shit… question… can’t I answer after?_ Knowing she would have to talk again soon, Bernie forced her voice

 

“Yes?” She trembled with the feel of Serena’s whole hands finally touching her

 

“Ever had multiple?”

 

_Orgasms? Think… concentrate… 2?_

 

“Mmm… once”

 

Serena traced the fingers of her right hand over her lips once more and they both held their breaths in anticipation…

 

“How many?” It was quieter now, deeper. She grasped Bernie’s shoulder with her other hand

 

*gasp*

 

“Two…” She forced the whisper, her lungs waiting in tandem with the rest of her body…

 

“Well... that’s a small number isn’t it”

 

Serena thrusted two fingers in on her last word, Bernie’s soaked vagina taking them in easily. Serena groaned at the soft wetness as Bernie finally exhaled a breath, the air escaping her lungs in a sharp moan. Serena wiggled her fingers, taking care to angle them- just so- before thrusting back out and adding a third. Looking down as she pushed them back in, she flooded with warmth at the sight of her fingers disappearing underneath the coat and she suddenly moved with renewed vigour and purpose. Head tilted back and eyes closed in pleasure, Bernie didn’t have a single thought. Well aside from _fuck Serena, fuck me, fuck me_. Feeling Serena add a second finger brought her so close to the edge she had to bite her lip to focus on anything but the feel of Serena’s fingers filling her pussy. The second Serena paused, Bernie guessed something was coming, and with a firm tug, she was being fucked relentlessly-

 

“Argh- god- you’re making-me-“ Her arse bounced against Serena’s arm with every hard thrust, her, hair swung in front of her face, silent screams escaping her mouth. _So close… so close… I just need…_ As Serena’s hold tightened and the bed squeaked under their movements, her eyes opened and immediately landed on Serena’s famous coral coloured shirt - the one she had been wearing the day she had taken her… Feeling the muscles in her legs tense, she knew she was seconds away, the searing eroticism of Serena’s vibrant shirt teasing her from across the room coupled with her fingers filling her to the hilt with every thrust made her dizzy and with one, two, three slams into her g spot- she came.

 

“I’m coming! I’m- “ A tidal wave of pleasure washed over her as her clit twitched from the intensity of her orgasm, wet leaking from her vagina and soaking Serena’s fingers still buried deep inside her. She rutted against the friction, gasping at the feeling as her vagina tightened, the waves slowing and growing less intense. As the heat washed over her body, Bernie gasped for air, whimpering as Serena pulled out and pushed her face down until she was flat against the bed. Grasping her thighs, she was suddenly turned over and Bernie had all of 2 seconds to catch a glimpse of Serena’s smouldering eyes before she was in ecstasy again. Serena dived in, her tongue instantly lapping at her slit, down to her entrance and back up before she nuzzled her clit making Bernie writhe. Still trying to maintain her reserved nature in bed and keep some semblance of a clear head to return the favour- _as soon as fucking possible thank you_ \- she suppressed her moans, her eyes squeezing shut as another orgasm descended on her with rapid intensity. _Christ no… not yet…_ Tugging at Serena’s hair, who was currently sucking very determinedly on her clit, she tried to warn her to slow down, pulling away slightly, only to let out an uncontrolled scream when the answer was a very deliberate probe of her tongue into her soaked vagina. Hearing the moans from Serena’s lips as though Bernie was simply delicious and feeling the vibrations from said moans, Bernie gave one final tug in warning before she erupted.

 

“Fuck!” Her back arched and her head thrashed from one side to the other as she gripped Serena’s hair with one hand, her arm thrown over her face.

 

“Mmm…” As Bernie released the grip on her head, Serena sucked on her trembling fingers with a grin and crawled up, straddling her body and removing Bernie’s arm from her face, smiling widely at her sweaty face and the look of absolute sated pleasure there. Settling next to her, Serena propped herself up on one elbow and licked her lips, moaning again at the taste of Bernie on them.

 

Starting to come back to herself, Bernie was already forming a plan when Serena leaned over and planted a peck to her lips, the deep timbre of her voice catching Bernie deep in her abdomen...

 

“Well major…that was hot”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Buckle up Campbell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the big gap between updates. Had writers block for sooo long following the sombre mood on screen. Now that I know Berena have a positive future, and, even better - that their on-screen romance hasn't come to an end (woop!!) I have finally found my motivation to dip back into this. Bearing that in mind, this chapter is a stepping stone to ease me into this story again.
> 
> A shorter chapter but I WILL continue with hot smut later. SNSFW!
> 
> If you're still waiting on this story, thank you for your patience!

Narrowing her eyes, Bernie moved in a flash causing Serena to squeak with surprise. Flipping her over, Bernie grabbed Serena’s hair and tugged softly, forcing the column of her neck to arch into her exposed tongue. Making sure to pin her with her legs and torso, her left hand grabbed Serena’s roughly and shoved it straight, making Serena’s body stretch deliciously.

 

“Mmmm” chuckling softly at Bernie’s sudden response, Serena was beginning to wonder just what she had let herself in for… Trailing the tip of her tongue up the vein in Serena’s neck, Bernie smirked, indulging in the last few seconds of her teasing payback before she _fucking owned_ this woman.

 

Brushing her mouth over the sensitive earlobe, Bernie brought her head slightly back and locked eyes with the stunning woman under her, Serena letting out an involuntary gasp at the look of pure need claiming her features.

 

“Oh Serena… I’m going to do things no-one has ever done to you before”. Serena’s eyes lit up, her smirk already portraying what her body craved. _Take it, take me Major._

 

She devoured her neck, her initial determination to serve Serena with even a dose of her extreme sexual teasing wavering. Would she tease her? _Try and stop me… ooh now there’s an idea…_ but would this be slow? _HELL. NO._ Resolved in her mind she let her want and need take over, her body working on autopilot as her hands desperately grasped at the fabric separating her hands from glorious skin. Serena had no choice but to simply lie back and perform to Bernie’s will. _Oh and isn’t this glorious…_ Her top was ripped off, Bernie immediately devouring the new skin revealed to her as the flimsy material was pushed aside and forgotten about. Her bra followed suit, Serena gasping in pleasure as the straps rubbed harshly against her nipples in Bernie’s frantic need to have her. As her fingers dove into messy blonde hair, the remainder of her clothes, were pulled off with such force that Serena followed them, sliding to the edge of the bed, her legs already being nipped by a one very hot Major Wolfe’s burning mouth before her knickers had even touched the floor.

 

Smoothing her palms over the tops of Serena’s thighs, Bernie pushed, Serena’s feet landing flat on the floor as she leaned up directly over her centre.

 

“Hmm..” kneeling between her legs, Bernie’s chuckle reverberated through Serena, her fingers lightly tracing Bernie’s scalp and chin, huffing as Bernie pulled her face further away from her centre.

 

“No” the firm command coupled with the resolute sex stare Bernie locked her eyes with told Serena one thing – _I am in charge now._

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Bernie narrowed her eyes and smirked, grabbing Serena’s wrists and pulling them unceremoniously under her back to rest under her bottom, keeping her hand tangled with her fingers.

 

“There. Best solution all round” Serena was rapidly losing control of her breathing. Having already had a sample of the strong, commanding and fiercely sexy Bernie Wolfe in all her layers, she couldn’t help but squirm and grow infinitely wetter when faced with a pure controlling Bernie. _No one has ever given me orders in the bedroom before..._ twirking an eyebrow at that particular thought she lowered her head to meet Bernie’s eyes once more and was struck by their sexual compatibility when Bernie simply mirrored her actions and added-

 

“And much better access”

 

Apparently not needing a response, Bernie dove straight in, her mouth attaching to her clit before Serena could comprehend Bernie was still in her top and coat. She started by sucking it lightly into her mouth, Serena immediately responding with a little gasp and mewl, her hips already pushing her soaking pussy into Bernie’s face.

 

Pulling away slightly, but still keeping her breath over that little bundle of nerves, she planted her hands on full hips and her arms on Serena’s legs, preventing her from thrusting. Swallowing hard and savouring the erotic taste of Serena’s arousal on her tongue, she took a second to glance up at Serena’s naked body, her heart skipping a beat at the incredible sight. As the smell of Serena’s sex met her senses, she glanced once more at Serena’s wide eyes glazed over with lust, before murmuring “Buckle up Campbell” and diving in once more…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a sightly separate - but actually very similar - note, I've been desperately trying to find some specific stories on here for some time. They're my absolute favourites but they seem to have completely disappeared??
> 
> The first one is "At last" - basically them in a hotel room for days on end. Also features a famous 8 legged creature  
> The second one is by the same writer and is "The most wonderful time of the year". Berena sex at Christmas.  
> The third is a one-shot I think where they are both married, or at least Bernie definitely is, and best friends. Bernie supports Serena at a funeral or something so Serena kisses her. They don't talk about it for ages until Serena is given a woman's number. Then they tumble into bed.
> 
> Random I know but do you ever get that desperate feeling of just losing yourself in pure Berena goodness? Yeah, me too...


	8. An agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final installment at last! I'm keen to move on to other works which have been on my mind for a while but as always I never leave a story unfinished. And I'm actually quite happy with this ending! Just a short one to round things off but left open to endless possibilities.
> 
> Enjoy and comment :)

She took a long swipe of Serena’s clit, humming in pleasure at the taste.

 

“Mmm… just like I remember”

 

Suddenly feeling extremely hot she shed her coat quickly and opened her mouth wide, attaching it to her pussy, her tongue flat against the soft tissue. Serena rutted her hips, her moans asking for more, deeper, _harder_. Focusing entirely on giving as much pleasure as possible, Bernie dipped lower, her tongue slipping inside before bringing a hand underneath and inserting it into her, both working together.

 

“Fuck that’s- oh God harder! For fuck’s sake harder!”

 

Bernie answered the call her mouth working quicker, stiffening her tongue she swirled it in and out, adding two more fingers. She pushed her fingers harder, keeping her mouth on Serena’s pussy, her lips simply moving over the sensitive skin as she moved up and settled on her clit. Glancing up she took in the flushed skin of the woman under her, her back arched, her muscles straining against the sheets, her head thrown back. Bernie smirked as she pointed the tip of her tongue just below her chin and circled it, Serena immediately shouting her approval. Serena simply couldn’t keep quiet. It drove Bernie mad.

 

Growling against her clit she licked over the spot again and again, her fingers pumping and curling, her free hand sliding up Serena’s torso to keep her still.

 

“Ber- Ber-… fuck Bernie! Don’t stop don’t stop… argh!” a sharpness suddenly gripped Serena’s skin sending her nerves into hyperdrive, Bernie’s nails creating an overwhelming pleasure that boiled her blood. She was seconds away.

 

Bringing her hand down roughly she gathered Serena’s wetness onto her middle finger before bringing it down, not stopping to question it. Serena’s scream of pleasure echoed in the silence of the bedroom, Bernie briefly wondering how many times she could make her scream like that before Serena’s neighbours knocked on her front door. She kept her fingers moving, slowing down as the fluttering subsided, occasionally licking until it became too much. Feeling the thighs around her face shudder she inched her fingers out, gasping in pleasant surprise when she brushed the wetness onto the knuckles still pinned beneath Serena’s arse. She had forgotten about those. Serena had suddenly gone very quiet, her heavy pants showing the intensity of the feelings coursing through her body. Planting a kiss on the inside of a creamy thigh she took the opportunity to suck her fingers clean before sliding up, chuckling at Serena all but passed out. _Damn I’m good…_ She slid a hand underneath and moved her limp arms to her sides, taking care to massage the fingers back to warmth. As Serena slowly came back to herself, Bernie scrapped her top and bra, smiling happily as she was pulled down with a hand cupping her breast.

 

“I’m surprised you can feel anything with those yet”

 

“Mmf. I can just about make out how soft you are. That’s good enough for me”

 

Without thinking they curled into the centre together, Bernie’s hand finding a very warm and comfortable spot around Serena’s waist, their legs starting to nudge together in a seemingly endless dance. Serena pecked Bernie’s lips softly, the urgency now replaced with languid hunger not yet satiated. Neither was used to this.

 

“You left your wine downstairs” She kept her head close, the breath ghosting over still hungry lips. Her hand roamed to brush the curve of a breast.

 

“Never mind. I found something better.” Serena’s smirk drew her in, the flame reignited.

 

“Better than Shiraz?...” She shuffled Serena closer, dipping her head to pepper kisses up her neck and down her chest, her hand planted squarely on her back, the words muffled against heated flesh. “That’s quite a feat”

 

“I know…” Serena’s hands tangled in her hair, pulling roughly, the gravel in her voice making Bernie wet in seconds. “We should do this more often”

 

Bernie pulled a puckered nipple between her teeth, flicking her tongue quickly and making Serena gasp. Her fingers found a path of their own. She was almost on top of her now.

 

“I’m in” they rolled, Serena’s arms pinning their heated skin.

 

“Mmm… yes you are…”


End file.
